


Drunk

by LarrysGlassCloset



Series: Supernatural Drabbles [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Gen, dialogue only, drunk!Dean, idk what to tag, sam needs a night light and dean sleeps like a vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 09:08:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3375842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarrysGlassCloset/pseuds/LarrysGlassCloset
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes the dark makes it easier to see.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunk

"Mmf. Ugh, Dean, what are you doing?"  
"Nothing...thought you'd be asleep by now."  
"The sound of you scuffing your shoes on the floor is drilled into my brain. It woke me up."  
"Not my fault you sleep in pitch black like a fuckin' vamp."  
"Not _my_ fault you need a night light, Deanna..are you drunk?"  
"Yep. You sober?"  
"Yes, Dean. Drink some water and go to bed, dumbass."  
"No!"  
"Dean...what's wrong?"  
"Haven't seen Cas in ages. Probably gone and killed himself."  
"He cares about you, Dean. Right now he'd be frowning and telling you to rest."  
"Ugh."


End file.
